Nowadays, applications facilitating capturing and sharing of video content are gaining widespread popularity on account of ubiquity of mobile devices equipped with digital cameras and increasing capacity of data sharing networks. In an example scenario, users involved in a meeting may use a video conferencing application to stream live video of the on-going meeting to a user wishing to participate in the meeting from a remote location, thereby involving the remote user in the meeting as if she were physically present for the meeting. In another example scenario, a video recording application may record a video of an event for subsequent streaming to another viewer on his/her electronic device.
In many such live streaming or recorded streaming applications, an image-capture viewpoint of the capturing device, such as for example a camera, is controlled by detecting a person who is speaking, and then focusing the camera in that direction. Such a manner of controlling camera viewpoint often causes distracting effect for the remote viewer as the image jumps awkwardly from person to person, which makes the conversation tiresome to follow. Moreover, the remote viewer is usually confined to look at the captured video through limited viewpoint defined by the electronic device used to consume the video, for example, a ‘16:9’ aspect ratio screen of a mobile device.
It is desirable to provide a pleasant and comfortable viewing experience to a viewer of the video content. Further, it is advantageous to control the video display by framing the video footage in a manner that a default viewpoint composition is presented to the user. This way the viewer does not need to constantly adjust the viewpoint of the video stream in order to receive an optimal viewing experience.
The embodiments described below are not limited to implementations, which solve any or all of the disadvantages of known devices.